Imagination
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: It was all an imagination of a little girl. YouTube. Minecraft. Everything. All just a simple figment of imagination.


_Imagination_

There was once a girl. I might tell you her name later; she was a lonely little girl at the age of ten. But this was years ago. She did not have any friends, but had a big imagination to compensate for that.

One day, a police man called her household. When the girl answered, the man had told her that the girl's parents had passed away from a car accident the evening before.

She simply said, "Okay," and hung up.

You may be wondering how this girl lived on her own. Well, she had stolen the money her parents had stashed in the attic and house, using it for her own needs.

The girl continued to not befriend anyone. Soon her imagination got the best of her. She made an imaginary game called "Minecraft". It was a game where everything was made of blocks, and you would use your own imagination to make anything you desired.

There would be people who made commentary short films of the game. Once, her mother had taught her how to sew. Using this ability to her advantage, she made her first doll and "YouTuber", as she called it.

The doll's name was Stampylongnose.

He was a orange and white tabby cat with emerald green eyes. He represented the girl's creative and imaginary side. The character would also be very fond of sweets. She was happy with her creation.

Figuring that Stampy would be lonely, the child made another doll and named him L for Lee.

Lee would be a brown bear with cyan blue eyes, yellow overalls, blue backpack and always wore Diamond Leggings and Boots. Lee would be Stampy's loyal helper and body guard. Very loyal.

One day, the girl decided she would take a walk out in the park, as she approached she saw a new playground had been installed, the girl decided she would spend all day there, playing.

Having more fun than ever experienced, a new doll was created. She decided to make the doll's personality very easy-going and lenient, being fun and silly all the while.

The doll's name was iBallisticSquid.

He was a squid how had his eyes on the sides of his head and always wore a red party hat to represent his outgoing personality. The girl made it so that Squid and Stampy dolls were the best friends and played the game, Minecraft, together.

A few days later, the girl went out for another walk. Along her travels, she found a beautiful red rose sitting in the middle of a weed and thorn-filled bush. This was the girl's inspiration to create another doll.

_Her _name was Amy Lee33.

Amy was mermaid girl with pretty pink hair who had a love for trees and nature. Being the imaginative girl she was, Amy was given the unique phrases "loves it!", "prettyful" and so on.

Then, weeks later came a day where the ten-year-old took another walk into the park and played in the sand box for a little while.

Then came the three boys. The big boys threatened to take away the girl's dolls. But she begged to differ. Punching and kicking the bullies, it leads to yet _another _doll.

Her name was SalemsLady. She was a human girl with marine blue eyes and jet black hair, also she was Amy's sister-in-law. The girl didn't really know what that meant, though.

Salem showed her courage and strength. Satisfied with her work, it was a while before she made a new doll.

This doll was made while she thought up of "mods". A new way to enhance Minecraft. But she needed people who could showcase these mods, so then came another doll.

His name was DanTDM. TDM standing for TheDiamondMinecart.

Dan was a human boy who wore goggles to express his natural intelligence; he worked at a lab with his villager friend, Dr. Trayaurus and skeleton dog, Grim.

He was also the only one of her dolls who was married. The lucky lady was a girl named Jemma, who was blonde-haired girl who wore a flower on her head to show her kindness and generosity.

Moving on was a character named SkyDoesMinecraft who was made randomly after Dan, Sky always wore sun glasses and an amulet made of gold, or butter, as her imagination states, and a purple gem in the middle.

As aforementioned, Sky had a tendency to call gold, "butter". Sky also screamed a lot and swore.

Yes, the girl had a wild imagination. Soon, people began to notice her lack of friends and her dolls and asked the authorities for help. The girl was taken to a mental institution.

Nobody really knows what happened to the girl afterwards. Most assumed that she died.

She will be remembered as Annette Garrett.

**A/N: Ningyo, ningyo.**


End file.
